Tropical Clearing
Tropical Clearing is the 22nd episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 6th episode of season 2. In this episode, PePe searches for a place to build a park. Cast Starring: PePe Featuring: Handy Russell Flaky Pop & Cub Fizz Sniffles Appearances: Generic Tree Friends Plot On the beach in Kappa, PePe sits in the sand and imagines a park near the beach. Cub comes up and climbs into PePe's special undergarments and starts laughing as Cub jiggles around in there. Pop is fishing but fell asleep. Cub needs to get back to Pop before he finds out he his gone. Cub jumps out of PePe's special undergarments and darts back to Pop. PePe's tummy rumbles and suddenly he poops his special undergarments. PePe smells his poopy special undergarments and touches them front back and sides as his rear end feels squishy and smelly. He blushes and runs home to clean up. PePe runs to the shower as he cleans himself up and Flaky gives him clean special undergarments. PePe steps out of the shower and dries off. He puts on his special undergarments and his denim vest and returns to the beach. Handy is fixing the lifeguard stand as some Generic Tree Friend broke the ladder on it. PePe walks over to Handy and explains he wants a park near the beach. Handy accepts the offer and gives PePe the task of locating a clearing close to the beach. PePe thanks Handy and goes back to home to pack up stuff for his quest. As soon as Handy finishes, 2 generics are in danger in the water. Fizz the lifeguard goes to save them. PePe boards Russell's ship and goes on his quest to find a clearing. He sees a location with some rocks. He goes to explore the area as Sniffles explores the place as well. Suddenly some spears harpoon Sniffles killing him. This scares PePe that he wets his special undergarments. He runs off the clearing back onto Russell's ship and puts a clean one on him. The next clearing has some cursed trees that catch PePe and one generic tree friend is killed by the tree. The next clearing smells weird as a Generic Tree Friend is throwing mud all over the clearing and the other clearing is haunted. PePe then sees one clearing that seems safe but a generic tree friend trips on a vine and breaks her leg. PePe gets back on the ship. Russell and PePe eventually give up and start sailing back. PePe then falls overboard into the ocean. His special undergarment start to swell because of the water. PePe swims to catch up to Russell but ends up on a peaceful clearing. He stands up and pats his wet special undergarments as he sees the clearing. Russell comes in and sees the clearing. PePe selects the clearing as he sees his home not far away. He calls Handy and they build the park they promised. They put the equipment up and open the park to the public. As the episode ends, Cub climbs into PePe's wet special undergarments and PePe begins to laugh. Moral: "Always stay focused!" Deaths * Sniffles dies as he is harpooned by some native generic tree friends. * A generic tree friend dies being choked by a cursed tree. Injuries * A generic tree friend breaks her leg on a vine. * PePe sprains his ankle when he falls overboard. Destruction * PePe's special undergarments are soiled many times and swell up in the ocean. * Sniffles' pocket protector and pens are destroyed by one of the spears. Trivia * PePe soils his special undergarments the most in this episode. At the end, his special undergarments are swollen and he doesn't change them. * Uncle Fuzzy does not appear in this episode. * The generic tree friend throwing mud on the smelly clearing resembles Fungus but in Generic Tree Friend form. * This is the only episode where PePe poops in his special undergarments. However the poop is not shown in it, only the stink lines from it are shown. * This is PePe's first ever starring role as the main star of the episode. * Cub wears his swim trunks in this episode. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes